


Will You Let Me In?

by RedRidingStiles



Series: Good Boys [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cock Rings, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Deputy Jordan Parrish, Flirting, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Jordan Parrish, Rimming, Spanking, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Talking, Top Jordan Parrish, stiles is a bit of a slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingStiles/pseuds/RedRidingStiles
Summary: “Well hello there Deputy, haven’t seen you around before, sorry to drop in like this, my feet don’t always listen when I tell them to move.” Stiles greets with a smirk, hooking his arms around Jordan’s neck and wiggling around to get comfortable in the man’s lap, not even trying to get up. Jordan can’t say he minds.“Hi, I’m Parrish. Jordan.” Jordan finds himself saying, his eyes glued to the boy’s. They’re beautiful, a fire behind them that captivates the deputy.“Stiles, and you know Jordan, if what I’m feeling right not isn’t your gun pressing into me I’d be happy to sit in your lap again. Clothing optional of course.” Stiles flirts unashamed, his eyes dancing.“It’s not my gun.”Jordan is the newest deputy who just got out of the army and decided he needed a new start. It’s his first week on the job and everything is going smoothly until a boy with sinful lips and an even worse tongue falls into his lap, Jordan wants him instantly but he's not sure if Stiles is ready to let anyone in, Jordan shows Stiles exactly what he's been missing.





	Will You Let Me In?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel to Can You Be Good about how Jordan and Stiles got together, I'm working on part two which is the smut but wanted to post the first part for everyone who left wonderful comments about wanting to read more, I appreciate all of you and thank you so much for reading!

Jordan Parrish was only 24 years old when he got out of the Army, he had been in since he was freshly turned 18 and had served in three tours in the Middle East. Jordan always thought he’d be in for life, up until his unit got sent in to defund a bomb that ended up going off when they tried to defuse it. He had lost three good friends that day and had been medically discharged after a piece of shrapnel had gotten stuck in his leg, leaving the Sergeant unfit for duty. After seven years in the service he couldn’t just go back to civilian life, so he found a small town in California that seemed to be the perfect place to settle down and had gotten a job at the Sheriff’s department. It was his first week on the job in late June when he first met Stiles, or what the Sheriff referred to him as the Devil himself.

“Guess who’s back, who missed me?”

Jordan looked up from his desk to see a boy a few years younger then himself making his way into the bullpen. He was dressed in a tight red T-shirt and painted on black jeans. The boy had a head of chestnut hair that was sticking up in every possible direction, moles dotting his fair skin and bright amber eyes that danced around the room as deputies greeted him. What really caught Jordan’s attention though were the boy’s lips, they were sinful. Plush and red like the boy had been sucking on them, or on something else. Jordan couldn’t help but watch the boy as he got closer to the Sheriff’s office and Jordan’s desk, sees him knock on the door of the office with long, pale fingers balled up in a loose fist before the door opened and the Sheriff appeared.

“Stiles, I thought I heard you come in.” The Sheriff greets the boy, pulling him into a quick hug.

“Yah just got back, wanted to come see if my favorite father dearest would like to get lunch.” The boy, Stiles, grins.

“I would but I’ve got a meeting with the mayor I have to get too, we can do dinner tonight though.”

“Fine but I’m cooking, no takeout, I know you’ve been sneaking Flo’s burgers while I’ve been at college. I have informants.” Stiles accuses with a small glare, The Sheriff groans lightly at the words.

“Can you go back to college now and leave my eating habits along?”

“Nope, you’re stuck with me for the next two months,” Stiles says cheerfully, those sinful lips pulled up into a smirk.

“Lucky me, I’ve got to head out now, try not to terrorize my staff while I’m gone.” The Sheriff sighs pulling the boy into another hug.

“No promises daddio,” Stiles sing songs, slapping the man on the back before pulling away.

“Lord help them,” The Sheriff mutters as he walks towards the exit, waving at Stiles as he leaves. Jordan turns back to his paperwork before the boy catches his staring, trying to keep his gaze down as he hears the boy walk closer. He pushes back from his desk to rifle through his bottom drawer for an arrest form, only getting as far as opening the drawer before someone is falling into his lap with a small curse. Jordan’s arms reach out on instinct, wrapping around the body in his lap to make sure they don’t fall out and meeting the whiskey colored eyes of the Sheriff’s son.

“Well hello there Deputy, haven’t seen you around before, sorry to drop in like this, my feet don’t always listen when I tell them to move.” Stiles greets with a smirk, hooking his arms around Jordan’s neck and wiggling around to get comfortable in the man’s lap, not even _trying_ to get up. Jordan can’t say he minds.

“Hi, I’m Parrish. Jordan.” Jordan finds himself saying, his eyes glued to the boy’s. They’re beautiful, a fire behind them that captivates the deputy.

“Stiles, and you know Jordan, if what I’m feeling right not isn’t your gun pressing into me I’d be happy to sit in your lap again. Clothing optional of course.” Stiles flirts unashamed, his eyes dancing.

“It’s not my gun.”

Jordan didn’t mean to say that, he meant to ask the boy to get up, that Jordan had a lot of work to do and that the Sheriff probably wouldn’t like his son hanging off of one of his deputies.

“Oh I like you. Wanna come to lunch with me?”

Jordan should say no, he did have a lot of work to do and he wasn’t sure how the Sheriff would feel about his newest deputy taking an interest in his son. He knew this boy was just a flirt, that he didn’t want the same things Jordan did. He should really say no.

“Okay,”

 

***

 

“So, have you got to use your handcuffs yet or are you waiting for someone special to come along?” Stiles questions from across the table, his head propped up in his hand. They were at a diner on Main Street, one that Stiles had sworn by saying they had the best curly fries and milkshakes in the whole state. Jordan could appreciate his taste, the milkshake was delicious.

“Why? Would you be jealous if I said yes?” Jordan asks the boy, watching his smirk grown before the boy took a long sip of his milkshake, his cheeks hollowing around the straw. Jordan knew he was doing it on purpose, knew the boy was trying to tempt him, from the 15 minutes he had know Stiles he could tell the boy was positively sinful in every way. Jordan had the urge to tie the boy down and make him behave more then once since they had gotten to the diner.

“I’d be devastated, you see it’s kind of a right of passage for all new deputies first arrest to be me. I was a bit of a handful when I was in high school.”

“ _Was_?” Jordan snorts, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

“I might still be, don’t have anyone to hold me down right now.” Stiles hums, the fire behind the boy’s eyes had only gotten brighter the more Jordan pushed back. He could tell Stiles enjoyed the banter.

“You don’t know how to behave at all, do you?” Jordan questions thoughtfully, his foot reaching out to rub against the boy’s leg teasingly. “Bet you’re just waiting for someone to put you in your place, is that it?”

“Depends, are you offering?” Stiles replies with that same sinful smirk.

“Yes.” Jordan states simply, grinning to himself as he slide his foot higher up the boy’s legs, watching Stiles’ tongue pokes out to lick over his bottom lip. “I’d have to whip you into shape though, can tell you’ll need a firm hand.”

“You think you can give it to me?” Stiles challenges. Jordan sees the first flicker of hesitation in the boy’s eyes at the question. Jordan has had his fair share of partners in the past, knew that when he did something he was all in and that not everyone else was ready for that. He hoped Stiles was, but from how he’s seen the boy act so far he’s not sure if anyone has ever peeled back the walls the boy had put up. Jordan wants to break them down and lay the boy bare, wants to take him apart and put him back together again piece by piece. He’s not sure if Stiles wants that though, doesn’t know how long the boy has hidden behind his flirty persona and wicked grins.

“I know I can, but I don’t do one night stands, Stiles. It’s either you commit or you can go back to flirting with any reasonable attractive guy you meet. I need someone who can be good for me, I don’t know if you can be a good boy Stiles.” Jordan wasn’t one to play games, he needed to make sure Stiles and him were on the same page.

“I can be good.” Stiles whispers back, his voice soft as he sucks on his bottom lip, his eyes not quite meeting Jordan’s.

“When you can look me in the eyes and say that honestly, then we can talk.” Jordan tells him gently, removing his foot from the boy’s leg and standing from his seat. “You know where to find me.”

 

***

 

Jordan hadn’t seen Stiles for almost two weeks now, not since he had left the boy at the diner. Jordan would be lying if he said he wasn’t thinking about the boy, wondering if Stiles would let him in, let him see behind the mask he put up. Jordan knew the boy needed some time to think about what Jordan had said, knew Stiles would need to figure out if he was ready to stop hooking up with random people and actually settle down. Jordan had talked to some of his coworkers about the boy, had heard of the boy getting caught during high school with older guys at the gay club in town. That there was stories of him in college messing around with anyone that he could get back to his room. Jordan didn’t want to be just another story, he wanted Stiles just for himself.

Jordan was just finishing up his Friday night shift and getting ready to walk out of the station when he bumped into someone walking in, his hands shooting out to steady the person, looking up to apologize only to meet whiskey brown eyes.

“Hey,” Jordan says softly, the younger boy was biting his bottom lip, the skin red and raw like he had been doing it for some time.

“Hi, could-could we talk?” Stiles asks, his hands twitching at his side slightly.

“Sure, I’m about to head out if you wanna walk with me.” Jordan replies getting a nod in response. Jordan leads the way out of the station towards his car, side eyeing the quiet boy next to him who was still chewing on his lip. Jordan didn’t know much about the boy but he could tell it was rare for him not to be talking, knew he was the center of attention wherever he went.

“Did you mean it? Do you actually-” Stiles cut himself off, his eyes on the ground as they stopped in front of Jordan’s car. Jordan didn’t need him to finish his sentence, he knew what the boy wanted to know. _Do you actually want me?_

“Stiles, when I want something I go for it, I know you hide behind sly comments and a sexy smirk but I can see behind all that. That you just want someone to take care of you. I’d like to do that, if you’ll let me.” Jordan wasn’t going to beat around the bush with this boy, knew if he was going to get through to him he’d have to get past the boy’s layers. “There’s something about you that draws people to you, I’d like to get to know you, but I’m not going to be one of those people you fuck and leave before they can see the real you.”

“What makes you think I don’t let anyone in? I’m an open book,” Stiles states defensively, his mouth turned up in a fake smile.

“Look, if you’re looking for a quick fuck go to the clubs and pick someone up, I know it’s not hard for you. But-” Jordan took a step closer to the boy, pressing him up against the side of the car with his lips at the brown eyed boy’s ear, his voice dropping down into a seductive whisper. “If you’re looking for something that could actually have potential you can get in the car and I promise you I’ll ruin casual sex for you. I just need you to answer one question.”

“What?” Stiles breaths out, his hands resting against Jordan’s chest clinging to the fabric of his shirt. Jordan knew the boy was interested, that he wanted it, but he had to be sure.

“Can you be good for me?”

Jordan pulls back enough to look Stiles right in the eyes, sees the fire that usually burns there replaced with something scared but also determined as the boy swallows thickly.

“I can be good.” Stiles whispers between them, Jordan smiles down at the boy, pecking the side of his mouth softly before stepping away. Jordan keeps his eyes level with the boy’s, his words firm but not overly demanding.

“Get in the back, gonna have you touch yourself for me but you’re not going to come. You’re gonna listen to everything I tell you to do and if you’re good enough I’ll let you come when I get inside that slutty little ass.”

Stiles whimpers at the words, nodding his head quickly as Jordan opens the back door for him to climb in, sliding in till he was seated in the middle. Jordan shuts the door softly behind him before moving to get in the driver’s seat, slipping inside the car and sticking the key in the ignition to start it up.

“Are you hard for me?” Jordan asks as he puts the car in drive, eyeing Stiles through the rear view mirror. The boy was a sight, his cheeks dusted a pretty pink, his hair tousled artfully, his lips swollen from how much he’s been chewing on them. Jordan had to grip the steering wheel hard to keep himself focused on what he wanted to do, he wasn’t going to let this be a one time thing. He was going to show Stiles exactly what he had to offer.

“Yah,”

“Good, take off your jeans.” Jordan orders as he pulls out of the station’s parking lot. He sees Stiles bite his bottom lip as he does as Jordan says, letting the material of his jeans and boxers pool around his ankles before kicking them off.

“Now you’re going to touch yourself nice and slow and answer a few questions, got it?”

“Okay,” Stiles whispers back, his hand already reaching for his cock. There was a light blush crawling up the boy’s chest, his stomach fluttering when his hand wrapped around himself.

“When you flirt with me was it to get a rise out of me or to make yourself feel better?” Jordan questions, watching Stiles’ eyes narrow.

“Both,”

“Slower,” Jordan instructs when Stiles’ hand starts to move over his hard cock. “Why do you let all those random guys fuck you?”

“Because I like it.” Stiles huffs out, glaring slightly at the deputy’s back. Jordan knew he was going to get defensive but he needed to know.

“Why not just stick with one?”

“None of them are worth it, they-they just think I’m hot and an easy fuck.” Stiles mutters, his thumb rubbing over the head of his cock slowly.

“And when I prove this is worth it, are you gonna run?”

“Why would I run?”

“Because I’m going to show you you’re more than just a pretty mouth and a tight ass.” Jordan responds confidently.

“Why do you care? You don’t even _know_ me.” Stiles shot back, his grip tightening on his cock as he pulled himself off slowly.

“I’d like to, I told you that. I can tell you like to play games but you’re really just hiding behind them.”

“You don’t know shit,” Stiles spat, his temper raising at Jordan’s words.

“Hmm, I want you to suck on your fingers, get them nice and wet for me.” Jordan can tell Stiles is trying to figure out if he should listen or not, can see the boy battling with himself before he brings his free hand up to his mouth slowly and slides two fingers past his pink lips. Jordan smiles to himself, this could work.

“I’ve seen you with your father, heard him talk about how you’re always taking care of him. I can tell you’re desperate for someone to just take care of you for once. I know it scares you, that I would be able to do that for you.” Jordan turns onto his street as he speaks, his eyes flicking between Stiles and the road. “You can still play your games, still pretend for everyone else, but I think you want this. Even if it scares you.”

Jordan pulls into his driveway and opens the garage to pull his car inside, he doesn’t want anyone to see Stiles’ half dressed state when he gets him out of the car.

“You said you could be good, so I’m gonna take you inside, bend you over the kitchen table and rim you till you cry and you’re gonna sit there and take it like a good boy. You’re gonna let me take care of you, or I’ll turn around and take you home.” Jordan tells the boy, twisting in his seat after he shuts off the car to look the boy right in the eyes. Stiles is still sucking on his fingers, his hand still moving at an agonizingly slow pace over his cock. Jordan was having a hard time not crawling into the backseat and using that pretty mouth for something else.

“Take your fingers out and tell me what you want Stiles.”

Stiles does, letting his fingers pop out of his mouth with a wet sound, his honey colored eyes meeting the deputy’s own ocean blue ones.

“I want-I want you to take care of me.” Stiles whispers into the quiet car. Jordan smiles at the boy that is finally letting him in. Jordan can’t wait to take him apart.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post part 2 once I finish writing it, thank you for reading let me know what you think!


End file.
